A Rainbow Haired Symphony
by Jeffhardylover12
Summary: Trish has just moved to Cameron, North Carolina. There she meets two boys. Matt and Jeff Hardy. Trish/Jeff
1. Meeting New People

**A Rainbow Hair Symphony**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All WWE superstars are owned by Vince_

_McMahon._

_**Trish's POV**_

I was only nine when my mother and father decided that they didn't love each other any more. I was only nine when my mother and father decide to get a divorce. I was only nine when my mother and father told me to decide which one of them I wanted to live with.

I chose my mother. I mean I loved my dad dearly it's just I felt I had a stronger connection with my mom. I always wondered what happen to my parents. Why did they just decide that didn't love each anymore? How could two people who promised to spend the rest of their lives together decide to get a divorce? I hated the way it turned out and I think I always will.

My dad decided to stay in Toronto while my mom decided to move to a small town in North Carolina. I still remember the day we left…

_**Flashback**_

"_Trish, hurry up and say goodbye to your father." Trish's mom Charlene said as she got into the car._

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at my father. He had the same hurt look on his face when I told him I decided to live with mom._

"_Trish, I promise you can visit me during the summer, okay sweetie?" He said. I nodded. I couldn't even look at him. I'm such a coward._

"_I love you so much Trish." _

"_I love you to daddy." I replied as he gave me a hug. I started shaking as I got into the passenger seat of my mom's car. I saw tears fall from his eyes. The car started to move and my vision got blurry. Next thing I knew, we were in Cameron, North Carolina._

"_Trish, honey, wake up, we're here." Charlene said as she took the keys out of the ignition._

"_This is it?" I asked. "I mean where is the grass mommy?" I looked at the brown dirt that surrounded the road._

_She smiled at me and gave a little chuckle. "Oh sweetheart, this is Cameron. There isn't that much grass because it is mostly dirt roads._

"_Oh." I replied. I looked at the house. It was a pretty nice house. "Come on, Trish." I squinted my eyes at her and left to go to my new room._

_**End of flashback**_

It was a month later and I was bored out of my mind. My mom suggested I go outside and meet the two boys that lived a few houses down. But I wasn't ready to go outside when I first arrived here. Now I think I'm ready.

I went downstairs to get some lunch and I found a note on the refrigerator. It read:

_I went out to go shopping. I might get you something if you like.-Mom_

I sighed. That's just like her now. She's never home except for when we eat dinner. I think it's because she's having a hard time finding a job. So she shops all day to avoid me.

I stepped out into the bright sunlight and sat out on the porch. It's so peaceful here. The only bad thing about this place is that the people talk funny, other than that I don't mind being here.

I started walking and I heard two boys playing. They must have been playing catch because the next thing I know one's yelling "LOOK OUT!" As soon as I try to dunk, a force hits me so hard that I am thrown off my feet.

I open my eyes and see a boy with blonde hair and green eyes leaning over my face. "Jeff move out the way." Said the boy with the dark hair. I tried to sit up but I felt even worse.

"Whoa, girl." Said the boy with the black hair. "It doesn't look like you'll be to play with us." I looked at him. He must have been twelve. "I never said I wanted to play with you." I replied.

'True. But you know you do." Said the boy with the blonde hair. I stood up and shook my head. "Ok you're right. I do want to play. What are you playing?" I asked.

"We're playing catch." Said the boy with the blonde hair. "Do you know how to play?" "Of course I know how to play catch. But before we do, what are your names." I asked.

"My name is Matt, and this is Jeff." Said Matt. "Nice to meet you, I'm Trish. Come on." I said. "Let's play." We played catch until we got bored. We sat on Matt and Jeff's porch.

"How come you guys talk like that?" I asked. Matt looked offended. "Whatcha mean why we talk like this? We can't help how we talk." Matt replied.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just you talk different." I said. Jeff smiled at me. "Well, to us you talk weird." I smiled back at him. _Wow Jeff is really nice._ _Wait did I just think that? I mean just met him and here I am saying he's nice. God Trish pull yourself together._

"Jeff, Matt lets go, its time to eat." Called Jeff and Matt's father. "Look, Trish, we'll see ya tomorrow, okay." Said Jeff. "Maybe we could hang tomorrow?" I smiled at him. "Yeah." I replied. "That's sounds good."

Jeff returned the smile. "Cool, so we'll knock on ya door at around 1 o' clock?" said Jeff. "No I can't." said Matt. "I'm gonna be hagin' with Chris and Adam."

"Well…Ok, I'm still gonna come pick you up Trish." Said Jeff. I nodded my head. "Okay see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"See ya." Jeff said and ran into the house. "Nice meeting you Trish." Matt said as he walked into the house.

I smiled and ran to my house.


	2. Daddy's Little Angel

_Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter is short but I don't want to rush._

**A Rainbow Hair Symphony**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All WWE superstars are owned by Vince_

_McMahon._

_**Jeff's POV**_

I sat in the living room after dinner watching Transformers when my Dad entered and sat on the couch next to mines.

"So, who was that young lady you and Matt were playing with earlier?" Gilbert asked. His eyebrows moving up to his forehead.

"Oh. That was Trish. You know that lady who moved in the house like about three doors down?" I replied.

"Yeah, Yeah. I remember." Gilbert said. "That woman with the curly blonde hair. Her name is Charlene. I met her a month ago. Geez I forgot that she had a daughter."

I looked at my father and decided it was time to leave because this was a moment I knew I would regret later.

"Dad, gee. Look at the time. I better get goin'. Ya know, I have…um chores to do." I smiled and left the living room as soon as possible.

I went upstairs to my room and sat on the chair next to my bed. I thought about today's events. _Trish seems like a cool girl to hang with. But I don't even like girls yet. They're so stupid and yucky._

A hand waved in my face. "Hello. Earth to Jeff." Said Matt. "You can get in the bath now. I'm done and I already started your bath, so let's go."

I looked up, annoyed. "Look. Matt, I'm not four anymore. I want to take a shower. Okay?" Matt looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Geez, calm down. Normally you take baths.

"Well tonight, I wanna try somethin' different." I said. "I don't know why but today just feels different. Maybe it's because I met Trish." I thought a second. "Nah, that's not it. You know I always wanna try somethin' new." I'm right. I am always trying new things. I even asked my dad if I could die my hair different colors. But he said to wait till I'm in high school.

Matt smiled his toothy grin. "Sure baby bro. You just keep tellin' yourself that." Matt laughed and ran out the room.

After that, I took a bath, laid in my bed, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, thing of a certain blonde.

**Meanwhile….**

_**Trish's POV**_

I sat at the dinner table in silence. Again, I sat alone at dinner and I all I heard was the clinking of my knife and fork. I was playing with my food wishing I could have a decent conversation with my mother. I finished up my food, washed the dishes, and went to take a bath.

After my bath, I went to my room and pulled out a blue book with gold linen. On the cover it read: To My Little Angel. Mine's forever. It was a journal and it held all of my secret thoughts. My father gave it to me when I turned seven. And I wrote in it ever since. On the next page I wrote 7/23/88. Under that, I wrote **Jeff Hardy**. And under that I wrote about the day's events and the boy with the certain blonde hair.


End file.
